


Barely

by wistering



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Deception, Impregnation Kink, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistering/pseuds/wistering
Summary: There would only be one way for a Jotun of Thor’s size to lay with an Asgardian. Thor had never allowed himself to be taken, but it would not be an arduous task, to allow Prince Loki to do so. He was so puny, so delicate. His cock would not even be as big as a finger.





	Barely

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

“I would ask for a boon, Your Majesty,” Loki said.

“Oh?” Thor looked down at where the Asgardian prince stood below the dais. He looked so tiny, down there, a miniature person. He was a lovely thing, all prettied and trussed up in his leathers of black and green. Like a doll, with his sweet face and his large, innocent eyes.

“It is a private request,” the prince said, his voice lingering with hesitation. Thor did not think twice about it; he waved his guards away, and they filed out, leaving the throne room empty save the two of them.

“Come up here, Prince, and tell me what boon it is you seek,” Thor ordered. The prince hesitated again, his large eyes flicking up toward Thor, so unsure that Thor had to beckon the prince closer with a hand, encouraging. The prince then walked up the dais, each step like a tall ledge he had to climb. When he reached the foot of Thor’s throne, his head barely passed Thor’s knees. He stood at a distance, position perfectly centered between Thor’s parted thighs. “So?” Thor asked. “What is it that you seek?”

Thor watched the Asgardian prince’s gaze settle on the sight directly before him. At his height, he could perfectly see underneath the loincloth covering Thor’s lap. His eyes wandered the shadowed crevice between Thor’s legs, hungry and wide. Thor saw the tiny prince’s throat work with a gulp.

It was not uncommon for others to admire Thor. Many wished to bed the king, and Thor indulged them when he desired. But never had he lain with an Asgardian; the size of his cock was as big as one’s body. The physical limitations prevented any such coupling.

There would only be one way for a Jotun of Thor’s size to lay with an Asgardian. Thor had never allowed himself to be taken, but it would not be an arduous task, to allow Prince Loki to do so. He was so puny, so delicate. His cock would not even be as big as a finger. Thor would barely feel it; it would probably slip right in, without any preparation, as small as it was. It would be such an insignificant matter for Thor, yet it would bring this prince much pleasure. Thor found he wanted to see Loki’s expression as he lost himself in pleasure - wanted to see those cherry-red lips part with moans as he thrust wantonly into Thor - so he leaned back on his throne. He reached down and drew his loincloth aside, drawing a gasp from the Asgardian prince as he exposed himself to his eyes.

“I know what it is you desire,” Thor said, shifting his hips, letting his hole show, a rich purple furl in the blue expanse of his skin. “Come, and take.”

Loki’s eyes flicked up to meet Thor’s; the prince licked his lips, a quick flash of pink over his mouth, and he walked closer to the throne. He observed Thor so carefully, waiting for the moment when the king denounced him, and pulled this offering away, but in the end he stood between Thor’s massive thighs, and he laid his small, hot hands on Thor’s cold skin. Thor let loose a breath at the feeling of those two heated brands at the base of his body.

The prince stroked his skin with those lithe, clever fingers. “May I, Your Majesty?”

“Yes,” Thor said, clearing his dry throat. The prince took his hands away; Thor could not see him from behind the mass of Thor’s own body, but he heard the clinks of metal and the rustle of cloth undone.

No longer did the prince hesitate. In one fell movement, he plunged his entire cock into Thor, the scrape of his leathers meeting Thor’s ass. Thor gasped at the feeling of pointed heat inside of him; he didn’t have a moment to think before Loki began pumping in and out of him, taking him.

He was so small between Thor’s legs, it couldn’t be helped if the prince was unkind and rough in his taking. The prince rut into Thor with so much desperation and claiming that it was nearly adorable, somehow, given that even the full thrust of his cock just barely scraped past the opening of Thor’s hole. But though the prince was so puny, he fucked with abandon, and the constant rubbing and intrusion of Thor’s hole made his cock react with a twitch. It was a normal thing, Thor told himself; seeing this lovely prince take him so wildly would make anyone’s cock fill. Thor could not actually see the prince’s expression, however; when the prince started to rut, he had dropped his head to watch himself spearing Thor with his tiny prick. From what little Thor could see, Loki seemed pleased - his mouth was held open, corners lifted in what could have been a smirk if Thor wasn’t so sure of how gentle and sweet the prince was.

He did not feel gentle and sweet in the way he pounded into Thor’s ass. It was such a small cock that Thor could only feel its heat, nestled in his hole, and yet at some point in time Thor had thrown his head back, gazing with wide eyes at the ceiling. The prince had raised one hand to rub at the enormous balls hanging above his head, and Thor found himself tightening, his cock now hard where it lay on his belly.

It was almost a relief when the prince finally spent himself. Loki grunted, emptying his seed inside Thor. He shouldn’t have done that, not when Thor was in his fertile period, but Thor couldn’t bring himself to care. He sat there, dazed, as the Asgardian prince panted between his thighs, recovering.

It was after a long moment that the prince finally spoke. He looked up at Thor between his eyelashes, his green eyes so wide and earnest, and bit his bottom lip shyly. “Your Majesty,” he said. “This may be improper of me, but I - I’m afraid that I–”

The prince had pulled his cock out earlier, but Thor felt it again, now, hard and burning at the mouth of Thor’s hole. Thor tipped his head back again. His chest heaved. He shouldn’t allow it - he shouldn’t, not when he knew the prince would spend himself in him again - _but_ , his mind hissed, in a slinking and tempting tone, the prince’s cock was so small that his seed would only barely pass through Thor. There was no way his spend would reach all the way into Thor, filling his insides with child, making him round with his Asgardian heirs.

So Thor said, “Yes, of course,” and he spread his legs out wider, letting the prince’s thrusts strike deeper into him.


End file.
